


Hiding

by GettingGreyer



Series: Supercorp Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Minor Violence, One Shot, Oneshot, Supercorpweek2k17, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Kara knew what was going to happen moments before it did. And to her, those few moments of tension and anticipation were an eternity. She saw Lena’s teasing smile fade slowly away as the brunette’s eyes lowered to Kara’s lips. She heard Lena take a step forward through the light sway of the air and the final tap of her foot landing in the space between them. She felt Lena move her hand and rest it gently on Kara’s arm, her fingers felt warm and tender against the fabric of Kara’s sleeve. She could smell Lena’s delicate perfume as she closed the distance between them, her beautiful green eyes disappearing behind her eyelids.Kara should’ve put a stop to it. She should’ve, but in that moment she didn’t want to.





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my last fic for Supercorpweek2k17, since I have a lot of things I need to do so I can't really focus on writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Kara knew what was going to happen moments before it did. And to her, those few moments of tension and anticipation were an eternity. She saw Lena’s teasing smile fade slowly away as the brunette’s eyes lowered to Kara’s lips. She heard Lena take a step forward through the light sway of the air and the final tap of her foot landing in the space between them. She felt Lena move her hand and rest it gently on Kara’s arm, her fingers felt warm and tender against the fabric of Kara’s sleeve. She could smell Lena’s delicate perfume as she closed the distance between them, her beautiful green eyes disappearing behind her eyelids.

Kara should’ve put a stop to it. She should’ve, but in that moment she didn’t want to.

So, when Lena’s lips finally met Kara’s, she closed her eyes and let her vision fall into darkness. Their lips moved together slowly, a tentative dance to them. Kara’s hands became tangled in Lena’s hair as she buried herself deeper into the kiss. Lena’s hands moved from the blonde’s arms to tightly gripping the front of Kara’s shirt, pulling her closer. Their lips slid gently against one another, as Lena’s fingers dug deep into the fabric of Kara’s clothes, brushing softly at the blue suit that she didn’t know was underneath. And Kara was suddenly reminded of why she should stop and she pulled herself away.

Lena suddenly felt herself grasping for Kara, but only feeling cold air between her fingers. “Kara?” Lena said, her voice hoarse from kissing, but weak with concern and a nervous fear. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kara said a little too fast. Her supersuit felt tight and suffocating under her clothes. “It’s just ...” She still doesn’t know, Kara thought. Lena still doesn’t know that she’s Supergirl.

“I understand,” Lena said, her voice calm and controlled. Any casual listener would tell you that Lena was fine, but not Kara. Kara could hear Lena’s heart beating rapidly and out of control. Kara could hear that slight shiver in Lena’s words. She could hear the pain.

“No, Lena—”

“I get it, Kara. You don’t have to say anything.” Lena turned her back, but Kara knew that tears were welling up in her eyes.

This was the moment. Kara had to tell her, she had to, or she’d lose Lena forever. She opened her mouth to speak, she wanted to speak, but not a single sound could be heard. She wanted to scream and to shout. She wanted to let the whole world know she was Supergirl if only so Lena could finally know, but Kara said nothing.

Kara remained silent. And she left the apartment without another word.

 

* * *

 

She screwed up. Lena had known that when she kissed Kara, everything was going to change. She had just hoped it would be for the better. She had been certain that Kara felt the same way and she was sure that Kara had kissed her back. Lena scoffed at her own foolishness. Kara didn’t feel the same way. And by revealing her true feelings, Lena had ruined everything.

Lena had known the risks, but in that moment they didn’t seem to matter. She and Kara had just spent hours together at dinner and after that they had gone to the park and just walked as they talked to one another. Kara had often held her head or leaned on her shoulder, that brief contact had alighted a gentle yet roaring fire within her. It had all felt strangely like a date. And when they returned to the office Kara smiled and fiddled with her glasses as she always did. And Lena … she took a leap.

The tantalizing fruit had been dangled in front of Lena. And when she reached to take a bite, it had blown up in her face.

And because of her recklessness and her selfishness, she lost the one good thing she had. Her friendship with Kara.

Lunches with Kara.

Game nights with Kara.

Kara’s smiles and laughs.

Kara’s unending support.

By kissing her, Lena had almost assuredly destroyed all of that. She really was a Luthor, wasn’t she?

Lena’s vision blurred and it was only when the wet droplet reached her lips and she tasted the salt that Lena realized she was crying. And she laughed, as her eyes began to sting. She had screwed up everything.

Kara was sure to hate her after tonight.

Lena’s hand moved to wipe the tears from her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Kara takes a deep breath as she dials the number once more. She slowly counted to ten as she waited. Please pick up, she thought, but it was futile as the phone once again went to voicemail. Kara groaned as she tossed the phone onto the table in front of her. It had been over two weeks since she last spoke to Lena. Two weeks since the kiss.

She laid herself upon the sofa, clutching a pillow close to her chest. Her super suit was laid casually before her. The red s-like emblem on the front seemingly mocking her.

Her mind played over the kiss again and again on repeat. And Kara found herself craving Lena’s touch once more. She missed the warmth of Lena’s lips and the gentle touch of Lena’s hands. She missed her breezy smile and her playful eyes. She missed her laugh and her company. Kara wanted Lena.

Kara reached for a mug of hot chocolate that was on the table in front of her. It laid next to an assortment of half-eaten treats and snacks, the amount of which would’ve caused a human to keel over from the pure concentrated sugar. But Kara wasn’t human. She took a sip from the mug and quickly spat it out. The chocolate liquid had turned cold. Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance as she sat it back down.

Why did she push Lena away? Why couldn’t she tell Lena who she was? She wanted to … didn’t she?

Kara had dreamed of the moment that Lena would finally learn who she truly was. Kara had dreamed of Lena finding out she was an alien. Of Lena finding out she was Supergirl. And of Lena knowing her true name: Kara Zor-El.

So, why? Why did she say nothing?

Kara’s eyes regarded the mug of cold chocolaty liquid for a moment. She reached over and gently grabbed it. Her eyes glazed over it, lazily looking at it, as if searching for something and nothing. Finally, Kara’s eyes lit up and a beam of heat hit the liquid and soon the mug was steaming. Kara smiled as she took a sip, the warm hot chocolate gently rolled down her throat thrilling her tastebuds. In the past she never would’ve done that. Before Supergirl, she never would’ve used her powers or abilities for anything so casual and mundane. Kara’s smile faded. Before Supergirl she had spent most of her life hiding, out of fear and habit.

And now, she was still hiding.

She never wanted to hide again.

Kara set down the mug and cleared her throat, “Lena,” she said to no one, “I … I’m … I am … Supergirl.” The words came out slow, each syllable of the superhero name took an eternity to say. “I’m … an alien.” Kara’s heart began to race as her eyes on instinct began searching the room. She shook her head and closed her eyes, forcing herself into blindness. “I’m … Supergirl.” Kara willed herself to focus only on the sound of wind outside. “My name … is Kara Zor-El. My name is Kara Zor-El!”

Kara suddenly heard the sound of a knock on her door and she spun around, her heart beating frantically. She activated her X-ray vision and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed it was only Alex. She stood up and opened the door and her sister walked into her apartment.

“Hey, Kara.” Alex’s voice was gentle as she peered around Kara and looked into the living room, where the table was still covered with cookies and chips and an empty ice cream tub. Alex eventually returned her gaze to Kara’s, who found herself looking intently towards the floor.

“Kara,” Alex started, her hand reaching over to squeeze Kara’s shoulder in comfort. “Are you okay? You haven’t left this apartment in weeks. I’m starting to get worried.”

“I’m fine, Alex.” Kara rolled away from the contact of Alex’s hand. Alex stood quietly for a moment before she returned her hand to her side.

“No you’re not!” Kara flinched at the sudden tone. Alex sighed and took a deep breath, her next words were calm. “I heard you talking before, were you talking to someone?”

Kara shook her head. “It’s nothing, Alex.” Kara walked back over to the sofa, ignoring the exasperated sigh from behind her.

Alex followed after her sister, sitting next to her on the sofa. “It’s not nothing. We’re sisters, you can always talk to me.”

Kara finally raised her eyes and saw Alex’s looking at her with deep concern. She released a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. “It’s Lena.”

Alex nodded, a motion that told Kara to continue.

“I … we kissed.”

Alex’s eyes widened for a second, before she forced herself into a more controlled expression. “You and Lena?” Kara nodded, but said nothing more. Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and gently squeezed it. “What happened?”

Kara opened her mouth several times, each time no words would come out. Kara shook her head as a small tear slid down her cheek. “I … I screwed up, Alex.” Kara said. “She kissed me, and I kissed her. I’ve wanted to kiss her for so long! But … but I never did, because of this!” Kara waved over to the blue suit, with the mocking emblem. “She doesn’t know I’m Supergirl, Alex! I can’t be with her when she still doesn’t know.” Kara sighed, wiping away the tears from her eyes. “I can’t hide anymore. I don’t want to.”

“Then tell her.”

“I tried! But I-I don’t know, I couldn’t!” Kara’s hands were waving frantically in the air, as if her hands could say what her words could not. “It was like … something was holding me back and I couldn’t say it!”

“Okay, that’s okay, you’re okay.” Alex pulled Kara into a hug, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Kara held tightly on to Alex as more tears ran down her face.

“I’ve tried calling her, but she hasn’t answered. I’ve left a million messages. I think, I think I really screwed up.”

“No, no, Kara.” Alex said and her voice was filled with such certainty that Kara believed her. “You and Lena love each other too much for this to break you apart. You two are going to make it through this.”

“Thank you,” Kara said and the stayed together in silence. Alex held Kara in her arms for what felt like hours.

After a while, Kara got up. “I’ll tell her. I’ll go to her office tomorrow and I’ll tell her I’m Supergirl.”

Alex smiled, “Yes, you will.”

 

* * *

 

Kara smiled softly, it was a nervous but excited smile, as she pulled on her clothes for the day. Her suit sat comfortably on her skin, hidden under layers of clothes. It no longer felt tight, but instead felt freeing. Kara hummed softly as she entered the kitchen.

“You’re in a good mood.” Alex said, she had stayed the night and watched movies with Kara.

“Yup,” Kara said happily. “Today is the day.”

“You nervous?”

“A little,” Kara admitted. “But after our conversation yesterday I feel a lot better. I have a plan, you see. I’m going to go into Lena’s office, regardless of whether she wants me to or not. And them I’m going to kiss her and tell her I’m Supergirl!” Kara thought for a moment. “Or maybe I should tell her I’m Supergirl and then kiss her ….”

Alex laughed, “Well, I’m glad to have helped out. You let me know when Lena needs shovel talk.”

“Alex,” Kara said disapprovingly.

Alex shrugged, “It is my right as a sister to threaten anyone who kisses my sister.”

Kara rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. “If you say so,”

Alex’s phone beeped, and as Alex reached for it she said. “I do say so.”

Kara laughed, then noticed Alex expression turn serious when she saw the message. “What is it? Does the DEO need us?”

“Kara,” Alex said carefully, but was interrupted by the sound of Kara’s phone buzzing. Alex’s expression turned panicked, “Kara, don’t—” Kara pulled out her phone and opened the message and as she read it, she felt her entire body become weak and pained, as if the message had sent her Kryptonite.

Lena Luthor has been kidnapped by aliens. Come to the DEO immediately!

 

* * *

 

The room was dark, it was as if she was in a lonely abyss, there seemed to be nothing around her. The air was damp and smelled foul, every time Lena breathed she struggled to not choke on the putrid air. Her hands were clasped above her, bound by tight chains. The metal dug and tore into her wrists, every movement caused another sting of pain.

The last thing Lena remembered was working in her office. She had been looking over the outlines of her latest proposal. She didn’t even remember falling asleep, but now she woke up to find herself trapped and chained. Imprisoned.

“Where am I?” Despite her predicament, Lena refused to show any fear. She was not going to go down easily.

She heard a low and guttural scoff, and then the hard stomps of something walking towards her. She felt a warm breath land against her cheek and she could smell the rancid odor of her captor, but she couldn’t see him. Everything was black.

“Now, why do you think we would tell you that?” We, her captor said we. There was more than one of them.

“You don’t seem to be the most intelligent of people.” Lena said, as she trained her ears to find any sound that could help her. “Why can’t I see?”

“Humans. Your bodies so weak and fragile. Your senses even worse.”

Lena’s heart raced. “You’re an alien?”

“Yes!” The alien’s voice turned deadly, rage brimming on his tongue. “And you’re a Luthor. Your mother and your brother have hurt my kind. They’ve killed!”

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, and she meant it.

The alien laughed disbelieving. “I’m sure you are.”

Lena was silent for a moment and then she asked, “Are you going to kill me?”

The alien didn’t answer for a moment, but then he finally spoke. And Lena could tell that he was wearing the largest grin. “Not yet, not yet.” He paused for a second. Lena heard slight movement. And then her body erupted into pain as a foot was launched against her body. “That was for my family.” He spat out as he kicked her again.

 

* * *

 

Supergirl ripped through the air, the wind crashing and knocking violently around her. She had just been briefed by the DEO. Lena had been taken by some aliens who were seeking revenge for Cadmus. Kara felt her fist clench tightly at the thought. Why would no one see that Lena wasn't like her family? Why was Lena always being judged by the sins of her family?

Kara felt her eyes heat up and she pressed down her anger. She pushed herself through the air faster as she rocketed towards the kidnappers base. She would be sure to thank Winn later for tracking it down.

After a couple minutes of flight, Kara landed, hammering against the stone as she did. She payed no mind to the cracks as she stalked to the entrance, ripping the door off it’s hinges.

A few aliens of various species heard and came rushing at her, she disposed of them all easily. They laid on the ground injured and Kara knew that the DEO agents would soon be there to arrest them. She heard a sudden scream of pain. Kara whipped around in search for the source. She recognized that voice. It was Lena!

Kara ignored the battering ram that was her heart as she sped through the facility. She quickly dispatched of any alien combatants that she saw, but she always remained focused on Lena. Her screams of pain, her whimpers, and her heartbeat that was going much too fast and much too slow all at once.

She finally found her, trapped in a corner of the room. Her wrists were scraping painfully against the chains, blood dripping down from them. There was scrapes and wounds all over Lena. Her clothes were covered in blood. Her eyes were closed and her heart … it was slowing to a stop.

“Lena!” Kara materialized next to the brunette. She ripped the chains and cuffs from Lena’s arms and allowed the woman to fall limp in her arms. She shook her slightly, “Lena, wake up!” Kara’s eyes became hot and wet. “Please, Lena!”

As the fiery tears rolled down Kara’s face they landed on Lena’s cheek, stirring her awake.

“Lena,” Kara breathed out a soft sigh of relief.

Lena instantly began screaming and pushing Kara away. “No, leave me alone!” Lena kicked and shoved as much as she could, but Kara held on.

“Lena, calm down. You’re safe. It’s me.” Kara’s voice sounded like a soothing song as she spoke. “You’re safe. It’s me.” She repeated over and over again until Lena finally heard the words.

Lena finally went still as she allowed herself to be held in Kara’s arms. Her fingers reached out to Kara’s chest as she felt the material of the suit. Her fingers rolled over the emblem she couldn’t see, tracing it till she visualized the S.

“Supergirl?” Lena’s voice was cracked and red. It sounded as bloody and weak as she looked, but it also sounded hopeful.

“Kara,” She held Lena tightly in her arms as she said her name and once she did Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and buried her head into her chest.

Kara held onto her tightly as she flew out of the facility. All the while she whispered, “You're safe. I got you.”

As they flew through the air Kara heard Lena whisper softly, “Thank you, Kara.”

 

* * *

 

Only a couple more minutes, Lena thought, as she finishing looking over the documents on her desk. It had been two weeks since Supergirl—Kara had saved her life. Lena had wanted to return to work immediately, but Kara had managed to convince—and by convince Lena meant pout and beg until Lena gave in—her to rest for two weeks while the DEO dealt with her kidnappers. Lena gently rubbed her thumb over her wrists, they were mostly healed, but Lena doubted the scars would ever completely fade.

Suddenly she heard a slight breeze, and she turned around to see Kara, dressed as Supergirl, entering from her balcony.

“That’s still not an entrance,” Lena said smiling as she pulled her friend into a hug. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Kara smiled, “Well, I promised to be. Exactly at 12 o’clock.”

“You did,”

Kara looked awkwardly around the room as they both suddenly remembered what happened the last time they were here together. “Well, how has your day been so far?”

“Good,” Kara raised an eyebrow at that and Lena smiled. Kara could always tell. “It’s actually been quite dull. I’ve just been dealing with all of this paperwork.” Lena waved to her desk.

“I could help.” Kara offered as she looked over at the papers.

Lena laughed, “Really? You?”

“I worked as an assistant for Cat Grant for years. This,” Kara waved at the desk. “Is nothing compared to workload I had under her.”

“It’s just strange, Supergirl just offered to do my paperwork.” Lena joked, but Kara’s face fell.

“I wanted to tell you. I’ve wanted to tell you for the longest time.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Lena snapped and she was surprised by the edge in her voice.

Kara sighed as she moved to sit down on the white sofa, motioning Lena to follow her. Kara moved her hands awkwardly through the air as she spoke, “It’s complicated.” Lena opened her mouth to speak, but Kara interjected, “Let me finish. Please.” Lena looked into her friends blue eyes and saw something that she had never seen there before. Fear. She nodded and Kara continued.

“I landed on this planet when I was thirteen. I was left with the Danvers, and ever since then I’ve been hiding. I was told not to use my powers, and for years I heard the voices of everyone who needed help and I did nothing. The one time I used my powers, my adoptive father, Jeremiah, was taken. Because I used my powers I put my family in danger.” Kara’s voice grew weak and Lena reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly in her own. Kara smiled at the warmth and continued.

“I was told to hide or my family and me would be hurt. So, I hid. I only spoke Kryptonian on my worst days in the comfort of my room. I’d whisper prayers and sayings, and then I’d feel guilty immediately after. I was so afraid. I always made sure to not be noticed. I never played sports, I never did anything great. I wanted to help people and be a hero. I wanted to do great things, but I couldn’t because I had to hide. I saw ET once, and I was struck by how similar we were. He had to hide too.

“I never had a lot of friends growing up. No one that I could truly call my friend. Because I couldn’t tell them. The only person I ever really knew was Alex, everyone else was distant from me. They weren’t … real. My entire life since I’ve landed on Earth has been me hiding. Hiding to protect my family. Hiding to protect me.

“That only changed when I became Supergirl And for the first time in my life I felt free.” Kara smiled as she spoke. Her voice was brighter than it was before. Exuberant, even. “For the first time I wasn’t hiding. For the first time, I was me. I love being Supergirl. I love helping people. I love being a hero, but …” Kara took a breath as she looked into Lena’s eyes. “I’m still hiding. I think I’ll always be hiding, but I don’t want to hide with you. Not anymore.”

“Kara—”

“I’m not done.” Lena went quiet once again. She gently ran her thumb over Kara’s hand and Kara returned the action. “That night. When you kissed me. I was hiding.” Lena’s heart began to race at the thought of the kiss. “I didn’t want to start anything with you when you didn’t know who I really was.”

The two sat in silence for a second, before Lena finally spoke. “And now I do.”

Kara nodded, her eyes focused on Lena’s lips. “And now you do.”

The pair leaned into one another and when their lips met, it felt like an eruption of fire and electricity. Their hands became tangled into one another’s hair as they buried themselves deeper into one another. The only thing that existed was their lips as they moved softly and passionately against one another.

“I can’t believe I never realized you were Supergirl.” Lena said giggling in between kisses.

Kara laughed as she moved from Lena’s mouth and starting running wet kisses down her throat.

“But I’m very glad you are.”

“Any why is that?” Kara ask as she returned to Lena’s lips.

“The suit.” Lena said simply, “It’s quite attractive on you, Girl of Steel.”

Kara smirked as she kissed Lena. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

In that moment, Kara knew that this kiss was only going to be one of many. And as Lena’s hands danced over the symbol on Kara’s chest, Kara knew that she was done hiding.


End file.
